Excuse Me I Must Be Mistaken
by Mrs.Natasha.Cullen
Summary: "Mr. and Mrs. Bella Cullen. Has a ring to it you think?" Angela seems to be the only one that notices Edward and Bella's feelings for each other. But with Edward, Bella and one biology project their lifes just might change forever.
1. Chapter One: Mr and Mrs Bella Cullen

****

An:

**So this is my new story. It's been in one of my writting note books for a while, started to write it maybe 3-4 months ago. And i just came acrossed it and thought i would put it up, see how you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW I would like to thank my beta_ Its-Keanna-Babe for editing all my stories. _Your the best _(:_**

* * *

**Im'ma space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon**  
**And I'm aiming right at you**  
**Right at you**  
**250 thousand miles on a clear night in June**  
**And I'm aiming right at you**  
**Right at you**

**- Space Bound, eminem**

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella snap out

of it!" Angela said shaking me.

"Oh sorry! I was day dreaming again." I tend to do that a lot.

"Yeah, I could tell. So are you excited about 's new project?" Angela asked.

"Kind of, depends on what it is really. And of course depends who I get paired with." I sighed knowing what Angela would probably say next.

"Maybe if you get lucky you'll get Edward" She giggled. Angela knew I have a huge crush on Edward for ages. I mean who besides Angela has not had a crush on him once at one time in their life. That long bronze hair, green emerald eyes, he would be the death of me I swear. Every time I see a shooting star guess what I wish for? Yeahh you guessed it, Edward."Most likely not. Everyone wants to be partners with him. Doubt who pair me with him of all people." I tell Angela.

"You never know Bella. You and Edward we be a cute couple, if only he would ask you out. " *sigh*

"Yeah I can only dream..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bella Cullen. Has a ring to it you think?" It was like she did not even hear me say anything.

Starting to blush "Yes it does Angela but again it will never happen."

"Oh you say that now. Wait until it actually happens Bella."

"Ang it wont."

"Oh Bella have you see they way he looks at you at lunch?" She asks.

"Um last time i checked and that's every day at lunch, he doesn't look at me at all."

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Angela starts shaking her head. "He looks at you all the time! You two are soul mates. Your meant for each other, trust me."

"Well he doesn't seem to think the same as you do."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you Bella?"

"Oh hell no! Angela no no no! He has no feelings for me okay?" Angela talking to Edward Cullen for me would be a total ... disaster.

"Oh he does Bella you just can't open your eyes wide enough to realize it. One day you two will be a couple you'll see."

As we finished talking we reached 's room, our English class. The bell rung as we entered the room, Angela and I said our goodbyes and took our seats.

"Okay class settle down and take your seats please." called out as he entered the room. "Today we are going to start a new project. No complains about who you get, your stuck with them. I will start calling the partners names." I must have started to day dream again because the next thing i knew said " Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." the whole room gasped, even I did. ""That's enough everyone." announced. "Remember that the pairs are final. Now everyone please go sit with your partner and I will be coming around with a hat for you to pick out a paper from." still hadn't told us the project, I was getting more nervous by the minute. I sat a table away from Mike. "Is Cullen your partner?" Mike wrote on a note he passed to me. "Yep" I answered, that was the only answer I knew, "Jessica yours?" I answered.

"Yeah." I was about to ask him what we were doing when my name was called.

"Bella, are you ready?" asked our teacher,

"Sure" I answered

"Well take a slip of paper out of the hat" he prompted me

I reached in and took a slip of paper "Boy" I read it out loud, I was so confused. "Follow me up to the front of the room Bella."

He handed a bag of sugar, I looked up at Mr. Jackson "sir, what am I supposed to do with that?" I asked. I heard snickers from across the room.

"Bella, that's your baby boy, now take it back to your partner" I was shocked, why didn't they give you a warnning about this.

I took the "baby" back to Edward. It looked like I was the only one who didn't know what the project was because Edward said "What should be call it?"

"Umm I dont know, pick." I said setting the bag of sugar on his side of the black table.

" Joey?" He suggested.

"I dont know, i dont really want our child to be named after a kangaroo baby." Once people found out that the babys name was Joey they would be hopping around the room like a kangaroo. _*laugh*_ I know these kids far to well.

"How about Stephen?" Edward asked.

"Okay sounds fine to me. " The bell rang and everyone rised out of their seats, baby's in some hands.

"So Here's my number." Edward wrote his number quickly on a slip of paper and handed to me. "Is my house tonight okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I was still sort of in shock that I got Edward Cullen for a partner.

And with that Edward took "Stephen" and walked down the hall to his locker.


	2. Chapter Two: Almost A Mental Breakdown

****

An:

**Well here you go. The second chapter to your favorite Twilight All Human Story? yes, yeah I think so too.**

_

* * *

_

**My _hands are searching for you_**

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

_**- All Around me, Flyleaf**_

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella Swan, the girl I dream about. The girl I love. Her long brown hair,the color of her eyes. The way she talked. I love everything thing about her. When paired us up I swear my heart was about to jump put of my chest. You would never know I felt this way about Bella. I'm like a king and Bella is a like peasant. Our life's are totally different. If someone knew how I felt about her everything would change, my whole life would. So it's a very good thing that we are partners... I guess.

"Edward! What's up my man?" Mike Newton said while walking slowly, gangster like up to me at my locker.

"Not much I guess." I continued stuffing things in my bright purple Dora The Explorer backpack. Alice and I have a big inside joke about Dora. So Last Christmas she gave me a Custom Dora backpack. "I see you got Bella for the science project." Mike was a player at Forks High. So of course he had a crush on Bella, as well as most girls at Forks. I'm surprised he doesn't have a few mini mike's crawling around. What he didn't know I had a crush on Bella too. Expect I don't know if you would call it that.

"Yeah, I do. No big deal man just got to get through this project." I answered. Without falling more madly in love with her. I added in my head. Grabbed my math text book, picked up Stephan and slammed my locker shut.

"Yeah make sure you don't knock her up for realz." What was Mike a white gangster now? I shook my head.

"Yes Mike cause that would so happen."

'Why not Edward? Put us to good uses!' my inner sperm shouted.

"With me it would." Mike laughed.

"Well your an ass." I put lightly. "Talk to you later Mike.: And with that I grabbed my stuff Stephan included and headed to my new shiny sliver Volvo.

"Edward!" Alice shouted in her normal hype. *sigh*

"Yes Alice?" You could tell that I was bouncing with excitement... not! Oh wow listen to me, I am really freaking out about this project already.

"Oh Eddie..." Alice opened the passenger door, quickly sliding in the black leather seat.

"Please don't call me that Alice."  
"Guess who I'm partners with for this project thingy?" She was nearly jumping out of her seat, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh i don't know? Wild guess here... Jazz?"

"Yess!" She screamed. My ears almost gave out from the noise, right then and there. Lucky for me Alice was Shuffling through her backpack for something. And didn't continue rambling about "How hot Jasper was." or "What a nice gentle men he was." Her words not mine. Before pulling out of the school parking lot I turned on some Billy Talent. His songs really helped clam my mood when i was on the verge of a metal break down.

'_A devil in a midnight mass,_

_He prayed behind stained glass_

_A memory of Sunday class_

_Resurrected from the past'_

Sang through out the car. Alice now was styling her hair in one the car mirrors. Her new IPod touch in her ear on high. You could hear Paramore's 'Only exception' blaring out the headphones. Looks like or should I say sounds like Alice didn't agree with my choice of Billy Talent today.

'_Hold your breath and count to four_

_Pinky swears don't work no more_

_Footsteps down the hallway floor_

_Getting closer to my door_

_I was alive but now I'm singing'_

The song went on. By the time the song came to close and the next track on the cd came on. We pulled into our dirt drive way, no one was out side expect Bella. Looks like she was early for coming over. "Ooo! Bella is here!" Alice gleamed. As soon as the car stopped Alice was skipping out to great Bella. I grabbed my backpack and unbuckled Stephan out of the back seat.

"Well Stephan..." I mumbled. "Here we go."


	3. Chapter three: Flirting, A plus

****

An:

**Sorry about the lack of updates on this story. I've been focusing more on Together at last then this story and I'm really sorry guys. Like together at last im going to try to do the five reviews for an upload on Saturdays. Hope you guys in joy the chapter. (:****And if i had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,**

* * *

**Kiss you on your rosey lips and never let you off me.**

**Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,**

**Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise.**

Colorado Sunrise, 3OH!3

* * *

**Bella pov**

" Bella!" Alice cried, running up the sidewalk. Edward walked ahead and went inside without saying a word.

Esme, their mother opened the door. "Oh, so you're Bella," she said, standing aside to let me in. "Come on in."

"Um… thanks," I mumbled.

"Alice has told us a lot about you." She smiled fondly.

"Thank you Mrs Cullen for letting me stay."

"Oh, please call me Esme!"

I nodded nervously and looked around the hallway. It was beautiful; earth tone colors with photos of her kids hung from the walls. I wondered briefly where Edward was.

"You have a lovely home," I complimented, smiling slightly at a photo just in front of me. In the photo were her three children; Edward, Emmett,Alice and her and . Alice hadn't changed much. I tore my eyes from the photo, someone else was walking into the room.

"Ah," a new voice said. "Isabella, I see you finally made it to my home."

I turned to see the doctor with blonde hair who it seams, i see quite frequently coming toward me with his hand extended.

"Bella," I corrected, shaking his hand.

"I'm Carlisle as you know," he said and then looked upstairs. "Edward's up there somewhere. I understand you've come to do this project with him?"

"Um… yeah."

"I'll get your bags with you and show you round," Alice offered.

"Okay," I accepted and Alice grabbed my hand. I didn't really need the help as I only had two bags, but having someone there to talk to was nice.

"Do you know what sorts of things you have to do in this project?" Alice asked.

"No,I have no idea."

Alice laughed, the sound like pealing bells. "At least you don't have to actually kiss or anything."

That made me wish that was true. But me, Bella Swan kiss someone like Edward Cullen? Gahh what a unlikely dream.

Alice led me up the cherry wood stair case, she pointed out the bathroom and the many rooms on the way to Edward's. Why did we have to do such a stupid project anyway? Why was I complying?

"…and this is the best room in the house; my bedroom." Alice turned to grin at me, and I smiled back nervously. Her room was painted teal with spots of chocolate detailing here or there.

"Sure it is Alice." I turned round to see Edward stood behind me, grinning mockingly. He extended a hand to me. "Partner," he greeted trying to say it with a Southern accent. I stared at his hand. Not wanting to look stupid I I shook his hand, I didn't want to let go off it.

"Um Hi." I still hadn't fully realized Edward was my partner not someone like Mike Newton, who I usually got stuck with. He, Mike Newton was a filthy pig needing a slap back to reality.

"So I got Stephen back in my room,laying down um you want to get started?"

"Sure," I answered. "might as well." Edward turned around and lead me down the long hallway to his room. It was much different from Alice's, the room was painted egg plant purple. His bed sat in the far right corner, book shelves lined the left side of his room. I saw books about vampires to books on shake spear and nature books. Who knew he read so many different kinds of books. Edward must of saw me stairing at them because he asked "What's your favorite book?".

"Well that's hard to answer but I would have to say Wuthering heights. You know the book?"

"Oh sure, didn't like it much though. Catherine is really the source of all the trouble, not Heathcliff."

I laughed and shook my head, " It's a classic Edward, appreciate them."

"Who said I didn't" He joked back.

"Your son Stephan would hate to hear your opinion on Catherine. She really isn't that bad of a person you make her out to be you know?"

Edward walked over and picked up the simulator baby off his bed, where it was sleeping. Quietly he walked back over to where I was standing.

"Oh really? I think he would agree with me all the way."

"Edward!" Esme called from down stairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Tanya is on the phone!" Oh great I thought. Tanya was the one person who picked on me the most. The one person that had every guy wrapped around her little finger. The only chance I had of dating Edward, which was slim went right out the window the second Esme said her name.

"Mom..."

"Yes Edward?"

"Tell Tanya that-"


End file.
